House Lannister (The Grand Campaign)
House Lannister of Casterly Rock is one of the Great Houses of Seven Kingdoms, and the principal house of the westerlands. Their seat is Casterly Rock. Their sigil is a golden lion on a field of crimson.Their official motto is "Hear Me Roar!" However, their unofficial motto, equally well known, is "A Lannister always pays his debts."The Warden of the West is a Lannister by tradition. Fair-haired, tall, and handsome, the Lannisters are the blood of Andal adventurers who carved out a mighty kingdom in the western hills and valleys. Through the female line they boast of descent from Lann the Clever, the legendary trickster of the Age of Heroes who tricked the members of House Casterly into giving him Casterly Rock during the era of the First Men. The Lannisters reigned as Kings of the Rock until they fell to the Targaryen conquest, but were allowed to remain the liege lords of the westerlands. King Damon Lannister Son of Damon Lannister, he inherited his father's lands and riches after his passing. A formidable fighter and an excellent diplomat, Damon is remembered as a good and just ruler by his vassals. King Orys has been plotting the extermination of House Blackfyre for years. Damon invited the last living member with an offer that he would press her claim on the Iron Throne.. instead when she arrived in Casterly Rock she was instantly arrested and executed, her head was sent to the King. As much ambition as he lacked when he inherited his father's lands, this all changed when Lord Tully refused to return the Golden Tooth to the West, angering Damon whom went searching for allies. He found his first ally in House Belmore that wanted the return of the Bloody Gate to the Vale, they signed an agreement. After that, he travelled to the Arbor, however Lord Yronwyne died shortly after and his daughter wanted to gain something, which he did not have to offer at that moment. Soon after, the Martells of Dorne joined the alliance, however it was no longer to return the lands, but to declare their independence from the Iron Throne. Pointing Lady Yronwyne to a crown if she joined his cause, she took the offer. Being challenged by the power of the South, King Orys decided to dissolve the Iron Throne and ancient Kingdoms were shortly after formed again. The Rock with the Vale and the Martells reformed their Principility of Dorne, swearing to never bow to a King ever again. As soon as he established the Kingdom of the Rock, he cut off all trade and agreements with the Riverlands, breaking the betrothal of his son to the daughter of Lord of Harrenhal. Damon also summoned his best commanders for grand plans. He knew that the Reach and the Stormlands would clash soon and that the Yronwynes would call upon their ally, House Lannister. Since House Lannister was reduced to Lord Paramounts, the Hall of Heroes has been left unattended. The grand halls were in a terrible state when Damon inherited Casterly Rock and spend all his wealth to restore the halls. He also ordered his miners to dig more tunnels for bigger chambers, worthy of a status of a King. The main entrance to Casterly Rock, The Lion's Mouth, has been rebuild, instead of stone Damon ordered the rebuild in the best Marble from the Vale, also he hired the best men to decorate The Lion's Mouth to be worthy his status. Not only Casterly Rock found itself improved, also Lannisport was to an importance to Damon. The walls were torn down and completly rebuild, the town itself was expanded and the harbour's size was doubled, greatly increasing the fleet at Lannisport. When Damon received word that the Night's Watch had fallen to the undead, he did not move an inch. He waited for the undead horde to destroy the North and march south before he called the banners. Vengeance for his son he always said. Soon he would feel the taste of defeat once again. The great armies fought for days against the undead horde, even though they managed to kill most of them... They couldn't stand against an ancient ice dragon and soon the armies were in full rout. Damon tried to fight the dragon twice, luckly he managed to not get wounded in the progress and managed to escape. He died on the way back to Casterly Rock. King Tymos Lannister Tymos inherited the Rock after his father's death. His cruel and ruthless rule would bring the de-moralized armies of the Rock back into a deadly fighting force. With the forces of winter coming closer to the West, he gathered a large force.. Larger and better than his father could ever summon and rode into the Riverlands and eventually to the Dreadfort... The final battle. To fight the undead horde, Tymos decided to use the wildfire stockpile in Casterly Rock that his father had started to stockpile. It proved to be extremly effective if used correctly. During the war his wife died in Casterly Rock, making his only daughter the heir to Casterly Rock and the Kingdom of the Rock. He loved his wife and has refused to remarry.. for now. After the battle of the Dreadfort, King Tymos Lannister and his armies would head back to Casterly Rock, to continue plotting future conquests. When he arrived, he began enacting his plans for the conquest of the Riverlands and, eventually, the North. He had remarried to a lady from House Foote. However, something awful was soon to happen. The wildfire stores in Casterly Rock were old and thus unstable. Not long after Tymos married, the wildfire suddenly exploded, going all across Casterly Rock. Hundreds of men and women screamed as the fire engulfed the castle. People from Lannisport could see Casterly Rock lit up in the green fire like a beacon. The Queen and the King were both burned alive. Queen Eldacey Lannister Eldacey rose to the position of queen at age 6. She had barely escaped Casterly Rock and escaped from burning alive as her father and stepmother did. As a child she seemed an ambitious child as her father was. She was also betrothed to a Bolton. During this time her vassals took advantage over the kingdom with a girl ruling the Rock. A rebellion began in order to bring her power down and let her vassals gain power over her authority. She was forced to surrender eventually. Lannisport was also taken by her regent. During her teenage years she even became a squire to a knight, and she aspired to be the first female knight in Westerosi history. When she became an adult she married the Bolton, and was coronated a second time. She began several campaigns in the Riverlands, taking Stoney Sept and attempted to take Oldstones, although failed. She supported her Mormont vassal in the Banefort, giving them gold and supplies to build major structures. Ever since her vassals became uppity after their rebellion, she became determined to crush their pride and reestablish Lannister authority over the Westerlands. She made ambitions to take over both the Riverlands and the North, and try to do what her father failed to do. She made an alliance with the Belmores of the Vale as well. She began to send ravens to the Baratheons of the Crossing and Flint's Finger, demanding their vassalage. The Baratheons refused. Eldacey sent several more to the Crossing, and once more they refused. Agitated, the Queen declared war on the Crossing, and sent her armies there to subjugate them.